When making films and other video works, compositing technologies are indispensable. Images to be composited are often shot using bluescreen techniques.
Bluescreen compositing refers to a technology for shooting an image intended for composition against a background of blue cloth or the like (hereinafter, referred to as a blue screen). Special image processing for handling the portions of the blue screen as being transparent is applied to the shot image in order to generate a composition image, which is then composited with another background image. For example, if a figure and a background are to be composited, the figure, being a composition material, is shot in front of the blue screen. A background image prepared separately is then composited into the portions of the blue screen in the shot image.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 8-300219    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-142726